This research will develop organic syntheses and synthetic techniques based on enzymes as catalysts. It will emphasize: 1) Cofacyor regeneration (ATP, GTP, UTP, CTP, NAD, NADH, NADP, NADPH) 2) Syntheses of sugars and sugar derivatives (NAD, analogs of NAD and ATP, phosphoribosyl pyrophosphate, nucleoside diphosphate sugars, intermediates in glycolysis) 3) Synthetic techniques (chiral syntheses, protective group chemistry, reactions based on catalysis by aldolases, nucleoside phosphorylase, and cyclohexanone lactonase. 4) Protein stabilization (especially using gel immobilization)